


Tooth Faries And Money

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Money, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tells Daisy about the Tooth Fairy after she loses a tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Faries And Money

Phil is going through some mission reports when Daisy comes into the room.

Daisy said, "Daddy look."

Phil looks up and sees a tooth in Daisy's hand. looks like his daughter lost her first tooth. She is only 4 years old.

Daisy said, "It hurts Daddy." she showed him the gap.

Phil pulls daisy in his lap and says, "I know it hurts, but the tooth fairy will come. If you keep your tooth under your pillow, the tooth fairy leaves money in its place. You should try it. Its worth the pain."  
Daisy looked excited and nodded. That night she kept her tooth under the pillow.

Phil switched of the light. He said to Clint, "Keep some money under Daisy's bed. The tooth Fairy is going to visit."

Clint said, "OK." He kept some money under his daughters bed and took the tooth. Clint was really tired after the long mission.

The Next day Daisy woke up and showed her dads her reward. 50 bucks. Both were surprised. It was a high amount.

Clint thought, "Oh know I didn't really check the amount. Well it doesn't matter anyway." He saw Daisy put the money in her piggy bank with a satisfied look.


End file.
